northchevroniantvfandomcom-20200214-history
Oracle 172: Rumble Down! Vampire Squad's Disappearance
Oracle 172: Rumble Down! Vampire Squad's Disappearance (ランブルダウン！ ヴァンパイアスクワッドの消滅 Ranburu daun! Vanpaia Sukuwaddo no shōmetsu) is the one hundred seventy-second episode of Tokushu-tai Armored Fighters. Synopsis After Triskaide and Archos suddenly disappeared along with other Armored Fighters, Emperor Ryuuen was eyeing on the Vampire Squad as his next victim. Plot Emperor Ryuuen made an evil laugh loudly after he defeated Triskaide and Archos. Then he said that this will be the time that he will accomplish the mission of the Chariots to eradicate Hirakawa City. Unknown to him, Anaira defeated Mayor Akazawa and Mateo and both of the two Chariot Fighters died in her hands. Meanwhile, as she walked along the city streets, Anaira said to herself that she will definitely save the city whether it will put her life to at risk. She also said that she will never forgive the Chariots, especially Emperor Ryuuen and Chariot Monster Thrust, for the death of her younger brother. On the other hand, all the media representatives, including Miyuki and her news team, underwent a battle training with the North Chevronian Army. President Shinozaki, meanwhile, also underwent a battle training together with her Presidential Security Group. Back to Hirakawa City, Anaira saw a group of Chariot Soldiers along with Chariot Monster Thrust. There she transformed herself into Armored Fighter 01 Infinity Mode and faced them in a battle. Meanwhile, Kazumi and other members of the Vampire Squad continued facing the Chariots in a battle. Unknown to them, they were secretly observed by Emperor Ryuuen, who was still inside the powerful sphere. On the other hand; Erika, along with Hiroyo, the Armored Energy Fighters and other members of the Vampire Squad and other Armored Fighters, continued fighting against the Chariots. But some of the Chariots headed on to other location somewhere in the city, making the other Armored Fighters and other members of the Vampire Squad followed them afterwards and this leaves Erika, Hiroyo, Minori and Hiroko behind together with the remaining Chariots. In Yasuda Avenue, Mashiro and Akiko was seen by Alejandra who was currently fighting against the Chariots. Then the two Armored Fighters helped her in a battle. Afterwards, they defeated their opponents by using their respective finishers. After the battle, they headed on to their next location in order to defeat other Chariots. Meanwhile, Anaira continuously defeated the Chariot Soldiers using her Infinity Gun Blade. Thrust, on the other hand, felt disgusted while he saw her defeating his henchmen, so he attacked her using his Thrust Saber. Unfortunately, his attack became ineffective due to Anaira's counterattack. As Anaira became more vicious, she sadistically attacked Thrust, leading him to suffer more pain. Afterwards, Anaira used her finishing attack, the Armored Infinity Slash, to defeat him immediately and thus, leading Thrust to his second death. After the battle, Anaira said that the justice was finally served to her younger brother and left, leaving Thrust's dead body behind. As Kazumi and other members of the Vampire Squad continued defeating the Chariots, Emperor Ryuuen surprisingly attacked them using the laser beams. Then he greeted for them for their victory and he said that he came to give them a punishment for what they did. Afterwards he attacked them simultaneously using the laser beams, making them suffered. Kazumi, on the other hand, performed a counterattack using her Eternal Scepter. Yoshinori, Raijin and Nailea, on the other hand, were started to helping her in her battle. As he noticed this, Emperor Ryuuen began firing at the three members of the Vampire Squad using his Hazard Scepter. Meanwhile; Alejandra, Mashiro and Akiko defeated the Chariot Soldiers using their respective finishers. Afterwards, they headed on to their next location to face another group of Chariots there. In North Chevronian Army headquarters, the general captain ordered the soldiers to head on to Hirakawa City immediately to help the Armored Fighters and the Vampire Squad to defeat the Chariots. Then they deployed another group of military tanks and warplanes to sent also to the city immediately. Back to the battle, Kazumi and the members of the Vampire Squad continuously performing a counterattack against the light beams and also, against the attacks made by Emperor Ryuuen using his Hazard Scepter. Disgusted in their action, Emperor Ryuuen ultimately used his Hazard Scepter to perform his finishing attack, the Hazard Streak, in order to defeat them. In such an unexpected fate, he defeated the members of the Vampire Squad and suddenly disappeared. Nearby, other members of the Vampire Squad, such as Miyazono and Yamut, also saw this and headed on quickly. After he disappeared Yoshinori, Raijin and Nailea; Emperor Ryuuen started to eyeing on Kazumi as his next victim. As he used again his Hazard Streak to perform again his finishing attack against her and again, in an unexpected situation, the remaining members of the Vampire Squad were came in to protect her and suddenly disappeared afterwards. Meanwhile, Anaira saw a huge ball of light streak from afar. Then she thought that something might happen to her comrades in their battle against the Chariots, especially Kazumi. In order to find out where the exact location of the ball of light, she hurriedly ran until she saw Kazumi frustrating in her idea to defeat Emperor Ryuuen. Then Emperor Ryuuen told Kazumi to give up, but she refused to. As of his disgust, he attempted to use again his Hazard Scepter in order to perform again his finishing attack to defeat and later disappear her suddenly. Unfortunately, his attack became ineffective when Anaira used her Infinity Gun Blade to block his finishing attack. Then she told him that she will never let her comrades die, as well as she will never let the entire Hirakawa City and its residents diminish in a sudden matter. Emperor Ryuuen, on the other hand, felt disgusted on her action, so he decided to attack Anaira using his Hazard Scepter. Anaira, using her Infinity Gun Blade to perform counterattacks, told him that she already defeated and killed his Chariot Fighters, as well as Chariot Monster Thrust, making him mad seriously. As she perform her finishing attack, the Armored Infinity Slash, she told him that he will be her next victim, and attacked him afterwards, causing him to suffer more damage. After the battle, Emperor Ryuuen told Anaira that he will never forgive her for killing his henchmen and left. After the battle, Kazumi told Anaira that she was okay, and Anaira said that they must head on to the next location to defeat the Chariots. Cast *Anaira Hayashibara/Armored Fighter 01 (林原 アナイラ/アーマードファイター01 Hayashibara Anaira/Āmādo Faitā 01); Raijin/Omicron: Rykkhofhra Darkkauciux (ダーッケー·ライック Dākkēsshū Raikkuēfura; Faiz Broadcasting Network) *Fatima Hayashibara/Armored Fighter 03 (林原 ファティマ/アーマードファイター03 Hayashibara Fatima/Āmādo Faitā 03): Delaine Morse-Damson (ダム·デレ·モール Damuson Derein Mōrusu) *Minori Hayashibara/Armored Fighter 04 (林原 みのり/アーマードファイター04 Hayashibara Minori/Āmādo Faitā 04); Nailea/Gamma: Natsumi Morioka (森岡 なつみ Morioka Natsumi; Kids On Mafia 2nd GEN) *Hiroshi Onodera/Armored Fighter 05 (小野寺 宏/アーマードファイター05 Onodera Hiroshi/Āmādo Faitā 05): Nakatsu Hamashiro (濱城 中津 Hamashirō Nakatsu) *Ayako Takatori/Armored Fighter 06 (高取 綾子/アーマードファイター06 Takatori Ayako/Āmādo Faitā 06); Kazumi Tezuka/3rd Vampire: Mai Takeda (武田 舞 Takeda Mai) *Chisato Terajima/Armored Fighter 07 (寺島 千里/アーマードファイター07 Terajima Chisato/Āmādo Faitā 07); Anaira Miyazono/1st Vampire: Haley Misha Ryeol (烈 ヘイリー ミーシャ Retsu Heirī Mīsha) *Ryoko Morishita/Armored Fighter 08 (森下 涼子/アーマードファイター08 Morishita Ryōko/Āmādo Faitā 08): Chisato Moritaka (森高 千里 Moritaka Chisato; Kids On Mafia 2nd GEN) *Erika Hayashibara/Armored Fighter Platinum (林原 エリカ/アーマードファイタープラチナ Hayashibara Erika/Āmādo Faitā Purachina): Kumiko Sugiura (杉浦 久美子 Sugiura Kumiko) *Hiroyo Takahata/Armored Fighter Chaser (高畠 博代/アーマードファイターチェイサー Takahata Hiroyo/Āmādo Faitā Cheisā); Chisato Shirakawa/7th Vampire: Ranmaru Hasegawa (長谷川 蘭丸 Hasegawa Ranmaru) *Chariot Emperor Ryuuen/Chariot Fighter Emperor (チャリオット皇帝リュウェン/チャリオット ファイター エンペラー Chariotto Kōtei Ryūen/Chariotto Faitā Enperā): Shinichiro Okada (岡田 伸一郎 Okada Shinichirō) *Alejandra Izumi/Armored Fighter 09 (泉 アレジャンドラ/アーマードファイター09 Izumi Arejandora/Āmādo Faitā 09); Steph Yamut/Vampire Justice: Ryoko Hanazono (花園 涼子 Hanazono Ryōko) *Takemi Kanzaki/Armored Fighter 12 (神崎 武見/アーマードファイター12 Kanzaki Takemi/Āmādo Faitā 12): Yukari Otsuka (大塚 ゆかり Ōtsuka Yukari) *Ryoma Matsuoka (松岡 涼馬 Matsuoka Ryōma): Hiroshi Ueda (上田 宏 Ueda Hiroshi) *Kazumi Mizuno/Chariot Empress Miranda/Eternal Empress (水野 和美/チャリオット皇后ミランダ/永遠のエンプレス Mizuno Kazumi/Chariotto Kōgō Miranda/Eien no Enpuresu): Megumi Hosogai of 7-Fates (細貝 めぐみ Hosogai Megumi; 7-Fates) *Miyuki Katono (上藤野 みゆき Katōno Miyuki); Eri Takeuchi/6th Vampire: Mimiko Sugiura of 7-Fates (杉浦 みみこ Sugiura Mimiko; 7-Fates) *Iori Sawajiri (沢尻 伊織 Sawajiri Iori): Tomohiro Naganuma of 7-Fates (長沼 智弘 Naganuma Tomohiro; 7-Fates) *Reiko Irie/Chariot Fighter Flash (入江 玲子/チャリオット ファイター フラッシュ Irie Reiko/Chariotto Faitā Furasshu): Minori Maeda (前田 みのり Maeda Minori) *Hirakawa City Councilor Rie Matsuoka/Chariot Fighter Neon (松岡 リエ/チャリオットファイターネオン Matsuoka Rie/Chariotto Faitā Neon): Naomi Watanabe (渡辺 奈央美 Watanabe Naomi) *Hirakawa City Councilor Hiroko Otsuka/Armored Fighter Macross (大塚 博子/アーマードファイターマクロス Ōtsuka Hiroko/Āmādo Faitā Makuros): Kaori Masada (正田 香織 Masada Kaori) *Mashiro Mochizuki/Chariot Fighter Chaser (望月 真城/チャリオットファイターチェイサー Mochidzuki Mashiro/Chariotto Faitā Cheisā): Kaori Hirasawa (平沢 香織 Hirasawa Kaori) *Akiko Mochizuki/Chariot Fighter Exia (望月 アキコ/チャリオットファイターエクシア Mochidzuki Akiko/Chariotto Faitā Ekushia): Saeko Ichikawa (市川 冴子 Ichikawa Saeko) *Police Officer 1 Hitomi Matsuzaka (松坂 ひとみ Matsuzaka Hitomi): Kanon Ehara (江原 カノン Ehara Kanon) *Chariot Monster Rad (チャリオット モンスター ラッド Chariotto Monsutā Raddo; voice); various Chariot Monsters (voice): Ryotaro Maeda (前田 良太郎 Maeda Ryōtarō) *Chariot Monster Scion (チャリオット モンスター サイオン Chariotto Monsutā Saion; voice); various Chariot Monsters (voice): Kazuya Tatsumi (辰巳 和也 Tatsumi Kazuya) *Hiroya Ohara/Unknown Chariot Soldier 1: Koichiro Hirose (広瀬 浩一郎 Hirose Koichirō) *Toshihiko Yanagi/Unknown Chariot Soldier 2: Haru Matsuyama (松山 春 Matsuyama Haru) *Hirakawa City Councilor Naomi Endoh (遠藤 直美 Endō Naomi): Rina Hayashibara (林原 りな Hayashibara Rina) *Hirakawa City Councilor Takemi Shiraoka (白岡 武美 Shiraoka Takemi): Millet Kobayashi (小林 ミレット Kobayashi Miretto) *Hirakawa City Councilor Ryo Koizumi (小泉 涼 Koizumi Ryō): David Takatori (高取 デービッド Takatori Dēbiddo) *Hirakawa City Councilor Koichi Ayano (綾野 浩一 Ayano Kōichi): Rico Naganuma (長沼 リコ Naganuma Riko) *Chariot Monster Thrust (チャリオット モンスター スラースト Chariotto Monsutā Surāsuto; voice): Hiroshi Yamakawa (山川 博史 Yamakawa Hiroshi) *North Chevronian President Akira Shinozaki (篠崎 明 Shinozaki Akira): Kaori Mayama (真山 香織 Mayama Kaori) Suit actors In-suit stunt doubles *Armored Fighter 01: Fukuzawa Anaira (福沢 アナイラ) *Armored Fighter 03: Asagiri Gwen (朝切 グウエン) *Armored Fighter 04: Shiratori Mikoto (白鳥 美琴) *Armored Fighter 05: Kyoshiro Shinji (狂四郎 真司) *Armored Fighter 06: Uesugi Yoko (上杉 洋子) *Armored Fighter 07: Todayama Minori (戸田山 みのり) *Armored Fighter 08: Yamamura Akira (山村 アキラ) *Armored Fighter 09: Yokogawa Reina (洋子川 レイナ) *Armored Fighter 12: Inoue Riku (井上 リク) *Armored Fighter Chaser: Moritaka Reiko (森高 玲子) *Chariot Fighter Emperor: ROGER *Chariot Fighter Flash: Shiratori Kumiko (白鳥 久美子) *Chariot Fighter Neon: Sonoda Mako (園田 真子) *Armored Fighter Platinum: Yamada Natsuko (山田 夏子) *Chariot Fighter Chaser: Harada Akira (原田 彰) *Chariot Fighter Exia: Ryusei Tomomi (龍星 智美) *Eternal Empress: Hayakawa Inoue (早川 井上) *Armored Fighter Macross: Naganuma Mitsuki (長沼 美月) Permanent suit actors *Takaoka Hajime (高岡 肇) *Hashimoto Rico (橋本 リコ) *Takatori Mikael (高取 ミカエル) *Katsuyama Hidenori (勝山 秀典) *Yamagata Kotaro (山形 孝太郎) *Izumi Carl (泉 カール) *Hayashi Kazuma (林 和真) *Matsuoka Kenichi (松岡 健一) *Souma Ryohei (相馬 良平) *Sawaki Daigo (沢木 大子) *Kagami Tony (加賀美 トニー) *Nagaoka Ray (長岡 玲) *Miyazaki Riichi (宮崎 利一) *Sano Takeru (佐野 タケル) *Moriyama Hiroshi (森山 宏) *Nakamura Ryoji (中村 涼司) Featured Armor Keys *No. of Armor Keys of Armored Meister Fighters: 22 (Armored Fighter 01 Key, Armored Fighter 02 Key, Armored Fighter 03 Key, Armored Fighter 04 Key, Armored Upgrade 01 Key, Armored Upgrade 02 Key, Armored Upgrade 03 Key, Armored Upgrade 04 Key, Armored Super Upgrade 01 Key, Armored Super Upgrade 02 Key, Armored Super Upgrade 03 Key, and Armored Super Upgrade 04 Key, Armored Ultimate Upgrade 01 Key, Armored Ultimate Upgrade 02 Key, Armored Ultimate Upgrade 03 Key, Armored Ultimate Upgrade 04 Key; including Armored Fighter Chaser Key, Armored Fighter Caster Key, Armored Fighter Platinum Key, Infinity Key, Flare Key and Eternal Key) *No. of Armor Keys of Armored Energy Fighters: 7 (Armored Fighter 05 Key, Armored Fighter 06 Key, Armored Fighter 07 Key and Armored Fighter 08 Key; including Purple, Navy and Crimson Key) *No. of Armor Keys of Armored Force Fighters: 5 (Armored Fighter 09 Key, Armored Fighter 10 Key, Armored Fighter 11 Key and Armored Fighter 12 Key; including Macross Key) *No. of Armor Keys of Chariot Fighters: 10 (Emperor Key, Thirteen Key, Torpedo Key, Flash Key, Neon Key, Chaser Key, Negative Key, Ray Key, Magnum Ray Key, and Hazard Key) *'Total no. of Armored Keys featured in this episode: 44 Armor Keys' Theme song Ending theme *「09·21·2016 14% PROJECT」 **Lyrics (作詞): Rykkhofhra Darkkauciux (ダーッケー·ライック Dākkēsshū Raikkuēfura) **Composition/Arrangement (作曲·編曲): Mikaela Carmela Takezono (竹園 ミカ·カル Takezono Mikaera Karumera) **Artist (歌): Faiz Broadcasting Network Notes *As part of GP-NET Primetime Mania block, this episode airs alongside The Guardian Angel episode 22, Tokushu-tai Nocturnal Force Night 77, Sengoku no Miko Chapter 107, and Codename: Kaede Target 2. Category:Tokushu-tai Armored Fighters episodes